Two Dimensional
by KudleyFan93
Summary: After disturbing one of Skips' cleansing rituals, Mordecai and Rigby are sucked into a portal. They end up...back at the park? After further inspection throughout the town, the duo realize that they are in an alternate world where everyone is the opposite gender! And things start to get REALLY crazy when they meet their own female counterparts.
1. Chapter 1

**Plot/Summary/Overview: **After disturbing one of Skips' cleansing rituals, Mordecai and Rigby are sucked into a portal. They end up...back at the park? After further inspection throughout the town, the duo realize that they are in an alternate world where everyone is the opposite gender! And things start to get REALLY crazy when they meet their own female counterparts.

**Genre:** Fantasy/Adventure/Slight Romance

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Well, since nobody else on this site has made an RS genderbend story (yet), I'll give it a shot! Sorry if this story turns out rushed, garbled, or anything of the sort…I just thought about doing something new and interesting and to also take a break from my other stories. Also, I just wanted to thank all of those who gave such nice, supportive reviews on the Little Baby Blue Jay page. It means a lot to me and I really do appreciate the support!

Well, I now present to you…_**Two Dimensional**_. There is such a thing as two worlds, beyond the regular citizens walking among us today. But it has yet to be discovered….until now.

_**-~X~-**_

Two Dimensional, Chapter One

Another ordinary day, as the usual Sunday morning paper's headline would say. Nothing new had recently happened around Maellard Park, surprisingly. Aside from the occasional supernatural or surreal moments, it was essentially quiet.

"Dude, are you going to finish that sandwich?"

"No. Here, you can have it."

"Cool. Thanks."

Came the rather boring conversation between the infamous duo of Mordecai and Rigby. The two friends sat together at the kitchen table, nibbling on a small lunch. Due to the lack of bizarre activity around the park, it had left each of them nothing but depressed.

"Dude, I'm getting kind of sick of this place. Nothing's been happening in the past few weeks. I'm sick of it." Mordecai sighed, slamming a fist onto the table, rattling his furry companion out of his deep thoughts. "Huh-wha?" Rigby blinked his eyes to assure himself he was awake.

"Yeah, I'm so bored and I'm getting tired of the same ol' video games all the time. I wish we had something to do other than stupid work." The raccoon stirred his spoon around in his glass of milk, creating a tiny whirlpool.

"Maybe Benson will let us have some days off or something. Besides, all of the chores are practically done!" Mordecai replied, his head hanging low. "I know, man." Rigby sighed. "I feel ya." He rubbed his temple. Suddenly, the raccoon's ears perked up in surprise. "What is it?" Mordecai asked, noticing that his friend was staring intently at him. "I just realized something. I haven't heard from Skips in forever. Maybe he knows why nothing's been going on lately!"

"You know Rigby, you might be getting on to something. Let's go find Skips and see what he says." The blue jay stood up, took one last bite from his sandwich, and quickly rushed out the door, Rigby carting after him.

The perpetual ride in the cart was endless, well, at least to Mordecai and Rigby. Mordecai had a growing sense of fear and uncertainty, unbeknownst to him, so did Rigby. Being guys, they shrugged the thoughts off, unaware of what was to soon come.

"Skips!" The duo chorused in unison once they spotted the familiar yeti staring up at a rather large tree. The tree was dead and the blood red leaves that dangled from the small branches were crisp, looking as if they were preparing to crunch in half at any given moment. The yeti turned around with wide eyes, a small lit candle of sage and a feather in his hand. A musty smell of burnt rubber polluted the air surrounding him, as if a barrier was wrapped around him.

"You fools!" Skips growled in an almost unearthly voice, "You have no worldly idea what you've done! You've interrupted my cleansing rituals!" "Uh, what now?" Rigby asked, just as confused as his avian friend was. "A cleansing ritual! That's why the park has been so calm lately! I've been cleaning it of any negative energy, and now you've interrupted my session with the actual portal! Now go, GO BEFORE THE PORTAL PULLS SOMEONE IN!"

"I…we…what now?" Rigby stuttered. Mordecai was about to ask what Skips was talking about when something caught his eye. Something…a little off about the tree Skips was standing at. A bluish aura slowly seeped out of the cracks of the old tree and began to wrap around Skips' legs, preventing him from moving out of the way.

"No!" Mordecai cried, "Skips! Look out!"

Skips shrieked in terror and tried to force his way out of the powerful aura's grip, but it was no avail, for that only increased the aura's power. "Rigby! Come on! We gotta help him!" The blue jay pushed on the accelerator and, much to Rigby's horror, drove straight in the tree's direction. Remarkably, the cart knocked Skips out of harm's way and out of the aura's grasp, but unfortunately, it caught ahold of a new host….Mordecai, Rigby, and the cart!

Immediately, the two friends and their only source of transportation were sucked into the massive portal that had formed directly in the middle of the tree. Bracing themselves for the disorientation of trans-dimensional traveling, Mordecai and Rigby almost instantly lost consciousness during their journey through the portal.

After brushing himself off, Skips cried out as he saw the cart being pulled forcefully into the tree, "NOOOO!" Just as the portal began to reduce in size, Skips gathered up all of the strength he could muster and raided towards the tree in an attempt the portal before it closed, only to ram his head into the hard bark. The portal had closed. He didn't make it. Although, his train of thought was blocked as he instantly lost consciousness.

_**-~X~-**_

Upon waking up, Mordecai found himself lying in a patch of thinly-bladed grass, just like back at the football field that was located only at their park. They were back…at the park? Suddenly feeling dizzy and lightheaded, the blue jay brought a hand to his temple. He had a major headache that pulsated throughout his head, he felt as if he was having a massive hangover.

Disoriented, he blearily looked around to take in his surroundings. He swore; he was back at the park! But…how was that possible? Did the portal just teleport them to the football field? This was too unnatural. "Something bad must have happened in the future. Maybe we got sent here to stop it like GBF Junior's Exit 9B?" Mordecai pondered.

But it was all too…familiar. Everything seemed normal. Nothing was out of place. Everything was as it was before they had went through the portal. It didn't make sense! Of course, the more he thought about it all, nothing made sense to them due to all of their bizarre encounters of the past.

But this.

Everything was right, but deep down, he knew something was wrong.

Horribly wrong.

Mordecai looked around, searching for Rigby. He began to panic until he heard an identifiable moan coming from behind him. When he turned around, he saw Rigby, but the next thing he noticed baffled him.

It was the exact same tree that they had went through.

But it wasn't just the tree.

There, lying on the ground at the roots of the tree was a large white yeti. At first glance, Mordecai thought that it was Skips. But something still wasn't right about this yeti. Clearly frightened, the blue jay crawled over to his half-awake raccoon friend and nudged him, not taking his gaze away from the yeti lying on the ground, "Rigby! Rigby, wake up man. Now."

Rigby whimpered and grunted as he stood up, instantly feeling a sharp pain in his eyes as he opened them. He was about to cry out in pain when Mordecai clamped his wing over the raccoon's mouth. "Shut up! Look over there," "I can't see, dude," Rigby whimpered. "Just get over it! You need to see this!"

Reluctantly, Rigby peeled open his stinging eyes and looked in the direction of where Mordecai was pointing. His eyes automatically lit up and he scrambled up, brushing blades of grass off of himself as he stared at the yeti. "Is…is that Skips and the tree?"

Mordecai rapidly blinked his eyes to assure himself he wasn't dreaming, "I…I think so…let's go see if he's okay." The duo then slowly and cautiously approached the duo, coming to an abrupt halt when the yeti began to cough. As the yeti sat up, it was clear that this yeti was definitely not Skips.

….Yet, she looked so much like him. She wore dark blue jeans and a tanktop with the same shade of color, extremely similar in comparison to Skips'. Like Skips, she was barefoot. As the yeti turned around, Mordecai and Rigby got a glimpse of her face.

It was an exact copy of Skips'. If you added some eyelashes and pictured his hair to be a wee-bit longer, you could barely see the difference.

Mordecai and Rigby's mouths were agape, and it looked as if they were in need of some immediate jaw tape.

"Oy…what a fall I took. Sure hope that didn't leave a lump on my noggin'," The female yeti spoke, rubbing the crown of her head in slight pain. It was uncanny; her voice sounded like an elderly woman's raspy voice after smoking for several years. It was too weird. It was almost like this was Skips' female self!

"S…Skips?!" Rigby blurted out, earning a punch from Mordecai. The yeti turned and looked at the pair, smirking, "Ah, hey there. Sorry if I freaked ya out there with my fall. The name's Stroll." She held out her large pale hand towards the two friends. Shakily, Mordecai held out his hand and connected palms with Stroll, Rigby doing the same afterwards. "I-I'm Mordecai, and this is Rigby," The blue jay introduced himself and Rigby to the female yeti, giving a sheepish smile.

Stroll smiled, still keeping a straight face all the while, "Welcome to the park. Hope ya enjoy your stay." With that, she walked off, but to be more precise, she _**skipped**_.


	2. Chapter 2

Plot/Summary/Overview:After disturbing one of Skips' cleansing rituals, Mordecai and Rigby are sucked into a portal. They end up...back at the park? After further inspection throughout the town, the duo realize that they are in an alternate world where everyone is the opposite gender! And things start to get REALLY crazy when they meet their own female counterparts.

Genre: Fantasy/Adventure/Slight Romance

Author's Note: Here's chapter two! I left you at a cliffie in the last chapter, didn't I? :3 Good! Well, enjoy this next chapter! In this chapter, Mordecai and Rigby explore the "park" and meet a few very familiar faces…with some slight differences…

Two Dimensional. There is such a thing as two worlds, somewhere beyond the regular citizens walking among us today. But it has yet to be discovered….until now.

**-~X~-**

Two Dimensional, Chapter Two

"Dude, that was so weird…." Rigby spoke up as he and Mordecai walked throughout the "park". "I know…that Stroll girl looked so much like Skips!" Mordecai replied, nodding and mentally shaking his head at the same time. "Maybe she was Skips' sister?" "No way. Skips said he didn't have any family, remember?"

Rigby sighed and kicked at a small pebble. "This is just really weird. I mean…we're at the park, but we're also not! My brain hurts…" He whined. "Don't worry dude…we'll get to the bottom of this soo-" "Hey! Do I know you two?"

The two friends froze when they heard a shrill, demanding female voice from behind them. They both simultaneously turned around to see the headlights of a cart, and the driver…well…the driver was a gumball machine. With short, shoulder-length blonde hair and a white pearl necklace around her neck, the female gumball machine looked so similar to Benson that the boys swore that it was him.

…Only it wasn't.

The gumball machine had Benson's bipedal build and the same features, although there was another part beneath her crank that resembled a red skirt that was connected to her torso. Odd enough, she even had Benson's exact color scheme.

"Oh, nevermind then. You two just reminded me of a couple of slackers I know," The gumball machine rolled her eyes and sighed. Just as she was about to drive off, Mordecai ran to the side of the cart she was in, "Wait! What's your name?" He asked, awkwardly as Rigby snickered from behind him. The gumball machine sighed, "My name is Benny. I'm the owner of this park and as you can see, I have a lot of work that needs to be done. Now I'd suggest that you either leave my park unless you're here to wander around or apply for a job."

"Uh…n-no thanks, we already have a job," Mordecai replied. This was all-too-disturbing for him, talking to what might be a female version of his own boss. Benny sighed, "Figures. Have a nice day." With that, she drove off again, leaving Mordecai and Rigby in the dust, literally.

"Augh! Well, wasn't she just a ball of sunshine," Rigby coughed, trying to funnel the thick dust out of his lungs. "I know…did you see that? She looked exactly like Benson! Dude, I'm starting to freak out here. This is getting too much for me to handle." Mordecai said, hands on his head.

"M-maybe there's some kind of reason for all of this…but first, I'm starved," Rigby rubbed his growling stomach. "Dude, now's not the time for foo-" As if on cue, Mordecai felt a deep rumble in his stomach as well. He sighed, "Fine."

With that, the duo headed towards the exit of the park when Mordecai spotted something odd yet again about the place. A large sign labled 'Maellard Park' sat atop several metal bars near the exit/entrance of the park. "Dude, now this is just getting creepy," The blue jay twitched with confusion. With that, the two friends began to run in full gallop mode when suddenly-

"Hey! Watch where you're going! You're in the way!" A deep woman's voice called out, not as deep as a man's, but close enough to be mistaken for a male's guttural voice. Mordecai and Rigby groaned as they sat up and rubbing their throbbing heads. As soon as they opened their eyes, the sight that they saw next was enough to make them scream, "Muscle Man?!"

"I ain't no guy, but you got part of my name right," The green-skinned obese woman with pale, greenish-brown hair that went down to her chest rolled her eyes. She had the same build as Muscle Man's girlfriend Starla, although her color scheme was an exact copy of Muscle Man's. She had long eyelashes and had luscious green lipstick, although her pink eyes were enough to scare off certain men.

"The name's Mildred, but my friends call me Muscle Woman." 'Mildred' eyed Mordecai, smiled and approached him, batting her eyelashes, "What's your name, handsome?" Mordecai had to summon every ounce of strength he had left not to barf. "Uh…" The blue jay gulped and lightly pushed Muscle Woman out of the way, his laugh just as awkward as his grin, "Haha, yeah…I'm kind of in a relationship with somebody else…so…"

Muscle Woman sighed at her missed opportunity but smiled nonetheless, "It's cool." She glanced at Rigby, and that's when her eyes widened, "Say…you two kind of remind me of two lazy co-workers of mine," Her eyes squinted, eyeing the two of them surreptitiously, "Do I know you two?"

"Haha, nope, nope, never seen you in my entire life," Mordecai lied glibly with a straight face. "Yeah, I don't really hang around fat girls like you, so…" Rigby instantly earned a punch in the arm by his taller friend and whimpered. "No hard feelings, I know I have a major pot-belly, but I don't care." Muscle Woman smirked.

Suddenly, the sound of tires screeching was heard, and a cart pulled over to Muscle Woman's side, the driver being a small, purple female ghost, a single hand growing out of the crown of her head. "Muscle Woman! Let's go, Wing Queen is giving out free wings because they accidently made extras!" The ghost shouted.

"Hey! Have you guys met my pal, Gal Pal Ghost?" Muscle Woman made a hand gesture at her ghostly friend, who smiled and waved at Mordecai and Rigby. "No…" They both replied, eyes wide as saucers. "Well, whatever then. See you two grandpas later!"

Much to Mordecai and Rigby's surprise, the obese green woman tore off her shirt, leaving only a dark green bra to cover her 'assets'. Muscle Woman hooted as she twirled her shirt around in the air and hopped into the cart, ready for action. Gal Pal Ghost put the cart into full power and sped out of the park, leaving a trail of dust behind them.

"That's the second time in a *_cough_* day!" Rigby wheezed, desperately trying to funnel out the smoke trapped in his lungs. Mordecai joined in on his coughs, "Not only *_cough_* that, but *_cough_* did you see *_cough_* that?!" "Yeah," Rigby said, finally finding a source of air. "Dude…I know this sounds crazy," The raccoon took in a deep breath, "It's like all of our best friends are…like…genderbent or something! It's just too weird, man!"

Mordecai nodded, "I know," His stomach roared with hunger. The blue jay sighed and put a hand to his stomach, "Let's just go into the town and see what else they have to eat. Maybe we can come back here later and see what's going on here." "Agreed."

As the duo proceeded to walk out of the park, they were immediately greeted with another person bumping into them.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you guys there!"

Mordecai and Rigby looked up yet again, gasping at the sight. There was a petite young goat girl who looked no older than nineteen. Like with the others, the girl had Thomas' exact color scheme. She was much shorter though, and her hair seemed a bit longer, plus she had eyelashes and her clothing was different. Indeed, she was wearing a traditional grey shirt with brown pants, but it had been altered to look much more girly than Thomas'. Instead of a t-shirt, she wore a spaghetti-strap tanktop and brown shorts with a pair of flipflops.

"I-it's okay…" Mordecai began. "We just didn't see you either…" Rigby practically finished for him. The girl smiled and shook hands with the both of them as she gathered her fallen papers and books, "My name is Tamsina, or you can call me Tammy." "Wow…that sounds similar to the name Thomas…" Rigby thought aloud, earning a shove by Mordecai.

"Uh," Tammy grinned nervously. "Well, it was nice meeting you, but I've got to get to work. Bye," She gathered the rest of her papers and briskly walked past them, making a slight detour as she turned and entered the same park that Mordecai and Rigby just left.

"Dude, was it just me, or did that girl look like our Thomas?" Rigby asked his friend, mouth slightly agape. He and Mordecai stood up and brushed themselves off, "Well, she did look and act a lot like Thomas. Shy, modest, and an intern. Did you see all of those papers she had?" Mordecai looked at Rigby. Rigby shrugged, "I don't know…this really is getting too weird to ignore."

(( **Cliffie! :D Haha, well, next chapter will be about meeting Margaret and Eileen's male counterparts…yeah…** ))


End file.
